


For the First Time

by ToraResa



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras doesn't know what he's feeling but its overtaking his life. He goes to seek some help like any smart person would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengers_addict1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/gifts).



> This is for my best friend.

~My first Atlantis fan-fic. I hope you like it.~

I laid in bed haunted by thoughts not of triangles but of love and lust, so unusual for me. I was used to my triangles haunting me into my sleep but lately they had been replaced by something else, something more consuming. Turning my head I looked through the opening in my doorway and looked on as the moonlight illuminated the face that haunted me.

Jason was fast asleep on his cot in our kitchen, worn out after a long day of hunting. He spent so much of his time and energy looking after Hercules and I it was no wonder he fell instantly asleep when his head hit his pillow.

I often forgot how very young Jason really was until moments when he was in complete peace, like when he was sleeping. His face lost the stress he carried with him during his waking hours and relaxed, leaving him looking young and vulnerable. He looked nothing like the great hero Atlantis had come to know bit by bit. He looked even less like the lost man I had hid from the guards what felt like years ago. The fear that seemed to hang around him while he was awake disappeared as he slept.

I watched him sleep for I am not sure how long before he shifted, scaring me out of my admiration of him. I burrowed under my blankets to hide in case he woke and looked my way. I needn't have worried though. Jason was fast asleep still.

I let out a quiet sigh and scrubbed my hands over my face in frustration at the situation. I was Pythagoras, I was supposed to be the smart one yet when faced with feelings I was completely lost and bewildered. If that was how Hercules felt all the time then I understood why he drank. I glanced over at Jason's sleeping form once more before letting out a frustrated huff and getting out of my bed as quietly as possible. I couldn't lay there anymore and let these thoughts overrun my mind. That wasn't like me. I had to figure it out, I had to work on a solution just like I do with my traingles

With a plan of sorts forming in my mind I dressed quietly as to not wake Jason. No only did he need the sleep but it would not do for me to have the one causing me such turmoil to be with me. I glanced at him once more before slipping out of our house and into the empty streets.

I made my way through the dark towards the Oracles temple. If there was anyone who could give me answers it was her. I could only hope that she would give me answers. The seer didn't always give answers, and if she did give answers they were in the form of riddles.

I was slightly surprised when noone stopped me from entering the temple since it was so late. I hadn't even thought of the time being a factor in my search for answers. I was allowed entrance and the Oracle was waiting for me when I entered her room. She gave me a small smile before kneeling in front of her bowl of seeing.

"I knew you would be coming Pythagoras. You are the one to seek out answers instead of running from them." She smiled at me before looking down into her bowl. "You have come seeking answers about love." She glanced up at me, giving me an almost sly look. "Ask your questions."

I looked at her for a moment, feeling extrememly nervous about what answers I would be getting. "What is this I'm feeling for Jason? I don't understand it completely." I admitted finally, a blush covering my face.

"Pythagoras the traingle man finally looks up enough to find something else to catch his attention. What you are feeling is called love and it is not the same as the love you feel for your friends Hercules and Medusa,nor is it the same as the love you feel for mathematics and triangles. You have never felt the likes of it before which is why it confused you." The seer explained in a surprisingly clear way. The answer made sense to me, I had never had flings or crushes before, only ever interested in learning.

"That makes sense." I murmured before looking at her again. "I have one last question then. Does Jason end up with the one he wants?" I asked quietly. I didn't think there was any chance of Jason liking me as I liked him. I knew he had feelings for Ariadne.

The seer studied me for a moment before looking into her bowl. I don't know what she was thinking but she smiled at what she saw. "Yes he will be with the one he wants and needs." She answered quietly before her priest showed up and led me out.

I sat on the steps to the temple and watched the night sky, depression seeping into me. I buried my face in my hands as I thought of what the seer had told me and about how I didn't stand a chance. As I fought back sobs I didn't hear the footsteps creeping up behind me.

A gentle hand landed on my shoulder, startling me. I looked up and glanced over at the person sitting beside me. "Pythagoras? What is wrong?" Ariadne asked quietly as she gently rubbed my shoulder.

I looked at her for a moment before sighing and leaning against her a little. "I just came from the seer. She told me something I asked for." Tears streamed from my face as I leaned against her. She might be the one who has Jason's heart instead of me but she is a good choice. She is kind, brave, smart, and the furture queen. She is what Jason deserves, not someone who has nothing to offer but traingles.

"Do you mind me asking what it is she told you?" She asked as she stroked my hair. "I would like to help you."

I sighed and glanced away for a moment. "It is actually a good thing she told me. Jason is going to end up with the one he wants, the one he needs." I gave Ariadne a pained smile, trying to force happiness into it.

Ariadne stared at me for a moment before asking tentatively "Who do you think Jason wants to be with?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "You of course." I said without thinking about it. I blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Ariadne threw her head back and laughed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but that is ridiculous. Jason and i are just friends, nothing more. In fact he sees me as a sister."

I stared at her in shock for a moment before asking nervously "Then who did she mean? You are the only one he shows an interest in." Hope grew in my heart as I looked at her.

"That is not for me to tell you Pythagoras but have some faith in yourself." She said before patting my shoulder once more and getting up. "I'll leave you to it. Be brave Pythagoras. I know you are." With that she headed back towards the castle.

I stared after her for a moment before sighing and starting home. I was tired and it had been a long, emotional night. I just wanted to lay in bed and dream of Jason as I had been lately. With a sad sigh I headed back towards my home.

Jason was awake and pacing the kitchen was I got back. He turned to me with a look of pure relief and threw his arms around me. "Pythagoras! Where have you been?" His voice sounded rough with relief.

I blinked in surprise and wrapped my arms around him in return. "Whats wrong?" I was panicked, not knowing what was wrong. "Is it Hercules?"

Jason shook his head and tightened his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. "I thought something happened to you. I woke up and you were gone." His voice was filled with barely controlled panic still.

I looked up at Jason in surprise for a moment before pulling away a little. "I am okay Jason. I had to go speak to the Oracle." I admitted quietly, looking away ashamed.

Jason sighed and pulled me into another hug, holding me tight. I couldn't help closing my eyes and letting myself enjoy it, even for a moment. "Don't ever do that again Py. You scared me. I can't lose you." He murmured into my neck.

I gave myself into the hug, leaning against Jason's solid body. "You won't lose me Jason." I whispered before digging deep for the courage Ariadne thought I had. "You will never lose me, I care about you to much."

Jason's arms tightened around me minutely before he asked quietly, "You mean that? No matter what?"

I hated hearing the uncertainty in his voice. It killed me. "Of course. You are stuck with me, no matter what." I replied quietly, realizing how important the answer was to him. I leaned more into the warmth and comfort he offered. He held me tighter, buring his face in my hair.

I felt him shaking as I held onto him tightly. It broke my heart to know that the thought of loosing me could cause this strong man to break. My lips brushed his neck as I whispered again and again how he wouldn't lose me.

Jason pulled away ever so slightly and slid his hands up my back to my neck, resting them on the base of my neck. I shivered as his fingers gently played with the hair on the back of my neck. My eyes drifted closed as his fingers kept moving. I couldn't help it, I had never felt anything like this before.

Jason looked at me, his eyes cautious as he held my neck. "Can I..? He started hesitatnly before swallowing and starting again. "Can I kiss you Py? Please." He whispered it quietly, as if afraid to break whatever spell hung around us.

My throat wouldn't work, I couldn't force words out to answer him. I nodded mutely, looking from his eyes to his mouth then back again. I licked my lips as he started to lean forward, my stomach knotting and flipping as I lean towards him.

He stares at me for a moment more before pressing our lips together in a gentle kiss. He pulled away after lightly brushing our lips together but I wasn't having that, I chased after him. Jason gave a quiet chuckle before kissing me again harder this time. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as I threw my arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

I couldn't believe I was kissing Jason. It was the best feeling in the world, electricity flowing through my body from where our lips touched.

I pulled away a little and whispered against Jason's lips "Had I known kissing was this amazing I would have done this years ago."

Jason threw his head back and laughed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad you waited though."


End file.
